call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Überlebenskampf (Zombies)
Der 'Überlebenskampf '(orig. Zombies bzw. Zombie Mode) ist ein Spielmodus aus Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Der Modus Im Überlebenskampf geht es darum, unbegrenzte Wellen von Zombiehorden zu thumbüberleben. Entweder im Einzelspieler- oder im Ko-op-Modus mit bis zu 4 Spielern (In WaW und BO können allerdings immer nur maximal zwei Spieler an einer Konsole spielen. In BO2 können offline vier Spieler an einer Konsole spielen). In Call of Duty: World at War gibt es vier Karten: Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa und Der Riese. In Call of Duty: Black Ops gibt es Kino der Toten, Five und Dead Ops Arcade. In den DLCs für Black Ops gibt es noch Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La und Moon. Besteller der Hardened- und Prestige Edition erhielten außerdem die Karten aus WaW. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II gibt es nun noch den TranZit- und Schmerz-Modus. In Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 gibt es standartmäßig die Karte Green Run ( Tranzit, Town, Busdepot, Farm ). Außerdem verfügbar: *Die Rise aus dem ersten DLC-Revolution ink. dem Spielmodus Mutiert *Mob of the Dead aus dem zweiten DLC-Uprising *Buried aus dem dritten DLC-Vengeance *Origins aus dem vierten und letzten DLC-Apocalypse *Nuketown Zombies als Bonus für Season Pass.Besitzer oder für 3,99 im Store Die Geschichte Die Überlebenskampf-Geschichte handelt vom Wissenschaftler Ludvig Maxis, seinem Assistenten Edward Richtofen, seiner Assistentin Sophia, die jedoch eine kleinere Rolle spielt, seiner Tochter Samantha Maxis und einem geheimnisvollen Kometen. Alles began in der Gegend von Shi No Numa, einem verlassenen Militärstützpunkt in Japan. Der Komet mit dem Element 115 (Auch gennant Ununpentium) stürtzte dort ab. Die Gruppe 935 wurde von den Nazis aufgerufen, den Kometen zu untersuchen und mit dem Kometen Experimente durch zu führen. Ludvig Maxis experimentierte an toten Menschen in der Waffenfabrik Der Riese, jedoch führte dessen Assistent Richtofen seine Versuche auch an lebenden Menschen in einem Schiff in Sibirien durch (Call of the Dead ). Sie entwickelten Soldaten, welche den Nazis beim Krieg gegen Amerika helfen sollte. Auch Waffen wurden so hergestellt. Jedoch gab es einige Probleme. Die "Zombies" konnten sich nicht beherrschen und galten als Unkontrollierbar. So mussten die ersten Subjekte wieder getötet werden. Einige Feldanweisungen der Gruppe konnten gefunden werden, welche die Mitglieder aufklärte und sie zur Verschwiegenheit zwingte: "Gentlemen, lassen Sie mich diese Gelegenheit ergreifen, um Sie in der Gruppe neun drei fünf zu begrüßen. Das ist ein erinnerungswürdiger Moment in der Geschichte unserer Rasse und Sie repräsentieren die Zukunft von technologischer Fortgeschrittenheit. ... Sie haben sich dazu entschieden, Teil dieses wunderbaren Experimentes zu sein, aber das bedeutet auch, dass Sie sich zu absoluter Verschwiegenheit bereiterklärt haben... Ihre Entscheidung, Ihr Leben der Gruppe neun drei fünf zu widmen, ist absolut.... Wir können es nicht zulassen, dass diese Kraft in die falschen Hände gerät und deshalb müssen Sie die Feldanweisung als Ihre neue Bibel betrachten. Machen Sie jetzt schon Ihre Vorbereitungen, für die Menschheit beginnt ein neues Zeitalter" Maxis verliebte sich in Sophia was Richtofen rasend vor Wut machte, da er sie wahrscheinlich selbst begehrte. Sie wollten Fluffy, den Hund von Maxis Tochter Samantha teleportieren da sie das Element 115 für diese Experimente geeignet sahen. Das Experiment ging schief, Fluffy mutierte aufgrund des Elementes, welches als Energielieferant diente und wurde somit zum ersten Höllenhund. Da Fluffy trächtig war, sind ihre Nachkommen logischerweise ebenfalls Höllenhunde, einer der Gründe warum die Protagonisten die Höllenhunde als Welpen bezeichnen, obwohl diese eigentlich schon ausgewachsen sind (Es sind also Fluffys Nachkommen, die euch attackieren, zudem erklärt es auch ihr Erscheinungsbild und die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit Blitzen teleportieren können). thumb|360pxFluffy materialisierte sich in Samanthas Zimmer und lief Amok. Maxis wollte seine Tochter schützen und ging ins Zimmer, Richtofen sperrte die Tür zu und teleportierte den Raum aus Rache fort. Edward wollte Peter (einen Wissenschaftler der Gruppe 935 )finden, er suchte ihn im Asylum, auf Verrückt und in einem Bunker in Nacht der Untoten. Er hat sich jedoch in Shi No Numa erhängt. Peter war insgeheim ein Spion der amerikanischen Behörde. Es gibt viele Theorien, wieso Peter sich erhängte, aber es gibt immer noch keinen wirklichen Beweis für diese. Peters Tod bleibt ungeklärt. Edward nahm Nikolai, Takeo und einen Mexikaner mit (welcher im Verlaufe der Story durch weitere Experimente stirbt). Schließlich nimmt er noch den zuvor gefangen genommenen Tank Dempsey mit, welcher vorher beauftragt wurde Peter wieder heil zurück zu bringen. Als die vier bei Experimenten einen Teleporter benutzen, wurde dieser ausversehen zur Zeitmaschine. Edward erzählte Maxis oft, dass er glaubt das man Die Teleporter auch als Zeitmaschine benutzen könnte, jedoch glaubte Ludvig ihm nie. Einige Testsubjekte wurden Teleportiert, kamen jedoch nicht zurück, weswegen Richtofen diese Theorie aufstellte. Ein Eintrag von Maxis Tagebuch beweist, dass er nicht an die Zeitreise Theorie von Richtofen glaubt: "Auch wenn die Tests mit Materieübertragung am neuen Standort größtenteils ohne Erfolg waren, hat die Fehlfunktion des Teleporters dennoch einige interessante Daten hervorgebracht. Die Tatsache, dass die Testsubjekte ihren Ursprungsort verlassen haben, ist unstrittig. Unsicher bleibt, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Dr. Richtofen beharrt auf seiner Annahme, dass sie nicht durch den Raum sondern die Zeit transportiert wurden. Durch Mangel an empirischen Beweisen habe ich jedoch Zweifel an diesem Wahnsinn. Ich fürchte, dass die Irrationalität des guten Doktors sich schon bald als Belastung für unsere Vorhaben herrausstellen könnte."﻿ So teleportierten sie sich ins Kino der Toten, wo sie bemerkten das sie eine Zeitmaschinen erschuffen. Edward und die anderen teleportierten sich dann zum russischen Raketenstartplatz Ascension. Dort lebte Yuri. Yuri sollte Raketen bauen, die Affen ins All schicken sollten. Er fand jedoch die Sache mit dem Element 115 durch ein Tagebuch heraus, diese Tatsache verärgerte ihn zutiefst. Er wusste nicht warum die Regierung ihn dann noch beauftragte, Raketen zu bauen. Yuri wurde immer verrückter und zorniger, bis ihn der Geist Samanthas überfiel und ihn in ihren Besitz brachte. Sie lebte also in einer Art Paralleldimension weiter, der Teleporter tötete sie demnach nicht, sondern schickte sie nur an eine andere Realität. Sein Chef war Gersch, der am Gerschmechanismus arbeitete. Yuri (jetzt Samantha) benutzte Gerschs Maschine um ihn zu töten, wodurch aber auch die Zombies kamen. Am Anfang der Runde in Ascension sagt eine fremde Stimme immer: "der Gerschmechanismus muss repariert werden." Dieser Jemand ist Gersch, der im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum eingesperrt wurde. Nach ein einigen erledigten Aufgaben wird er jedoch befreit. Wenn man ihn befreit, erhält jeder Spieler 90 Sekunden den Todbringer. Währenddessen versucht John F. Kennedy auf Five die Wunderwaffe dem amerikanischen Militär zu übergeben. Jedoch kamen mit der Wunderwaffe auch die Zombies. Während den Kämpfen versuchen sie die Hauptcharacktere in Ascension zu erreichen, wie man in einigen Telefonen hören konnte. Ein paar Jahre später drehte George A. Romero einen Film in Sibirien, auf dem gleichen Schiff, auf dem Richtofen Versuche an lebenden Menschen durchführte, die zu Zombies wurden (Call of the Dead ). George weiß das, die anderen allerdings nicht. Edward und die anderen Teleportieren sich auf das Schiff wo Michael Rooker, Sarah Michelle Gellar , Danny Trejo und Robert Englund versuchen den Hauptcharakteren, die in einem Raum eingesperrt waren, zu befreien damit sich die vier weiter teleportieren können. Das gelang ihnen auch, da sie einige Aufgaben erledigten und den Goldenen Starr fanden, den Richtofen erfunden hatte, gaben sie ihm diesen zurück. Danach erhalten alle Spieler die DG2-Wunderwaffe. Danach teleportieren sich Richtofen und die anderen sich ins Paradies, auch Shangri-La genannt. Dort sollten sich weitere Bruchstücke des Kometen befinden, wo eine Forschergruppe des Gruppe 935 vorher versagte. thumb|310pxRichtofen wollte den Kometen der sich dort befand, welcher nachdem man das Easteregg abgeschlossen hat, auf einem Altar, auf dem Richtofens Name steht, befindet. Er hat nun den Goldenene Starr und den fokusierten Kometen. So hat er die komplette Macht über die Gruppe 935. Von dort reisen sie in eine geheime Mond-Basis, Moon . Zuvor sind sie in der Area 51, jedoch wurde es von Zombies überrant. Sie können in letzter Sekunde entkommen und mithilfe eines Teleporters auf die Mondbasis fliehen. Die Basis ist ebenfalls voller Zombies. So sind die letzten Wissenschaftler, die das Element 115 untersuchen sollten, schon tot. In Moon gibt es eine weitere Maschine in Form einer Pyramide. Nachdem man das Easter Egg erledigt hat, schwebt Samantha über der Pyramide. Es ist wie ein Gefängnis für sie. Dort konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Richtofen vollendete seinen Plan. Alle Spieler bekommen nach Abschluss den Todbringer für 90 Sekunden und alle Getränke mit dazu. Dempsey, Takeo und Nikolai entscheiden sich jedoch dafür, den wahnsinnigen Nazi zu stoppen. Maxis wusste schon, dass Richtofen ihn verraten würde und schmiedete einen Racheplan. So tauschen Edward und Samantha den Verstand. Samantha ist jetzt in Richtofens Körper und Richtofen ist eingesperrt in der Pyramide. Am Ende fliegen Raketen der Gruppe 935 auf die Erde zu und vernichten alle Zombies samt der Menschheit. Nachdem man wieder zur Area 51 reist, entdeckt man das einige Zombies und Höllenhunde, die Raketen doch noch überlebt haben. Maxis scheiterte beim Versuch, die Zombies zu eliminieren. Eine Gruppe von Wissenschaftler untersucht den Ort thumb|280pxNuketown, da das Element 115 dort augestrahlt wurde. Das FBI und das CDC schickt vier Angestelte, die den Ort untersuchen sollen, da man lange nichts mehr von den Wissenschaftlern dort gehört hat. Man kann manchmal Richtofen hören, da dieser seinen Körper mit Samanthas getauscht hat und nun die Zombies kontrolliert. Wenn man stirbt, sieht man wie eine Rakete aus Moon, den Bereich zerstört. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Maxis versucht alle Zombies zu töten, damit Richtofen keine Kontrolle mehr über die Zombies hat. Nachdem die Erde zerstört wurde, spielt man vier Überlebende, der Zombie-Apokalypse: Russman , Abigail "Misty" Briarton , Samuel Stuhlinger und Marlton Johnson . Das erste mal kann man sich verschiedene Gegenstände und Wunderwaffen selber bauen. Man muss nur eine Werkbank und die Einzelteile finden. Den vier Charaktere gelingt es, Richtofens und Maxis Geheimes Labor zu finden. Nun kann der Spieler entscheiden ob er Maxis oder Richtofen helfen will. Die vier Charaktere werden von Richtofen , nach China teleportiert. Sie kämpfen sich durch einen zerstörten Wolkenkratzer . Während Stuhlinger mit Richtofen redet, kommt Russman und verteidigt ihn gegen die Zombiemassen. Er sagt das Stuhlinger vorsichtiger sein soll wenn er mit seinem ,,ausgedachten Freund ´´ redet und wird dabei von einem Minions angefallen und getötet. Misty und Marlton fuhren mit einem Fahrstuhl runter, retteten Stuhlinger und fuhren mit diesem wieder hoch. Allerdings sah es oben nicht besser aus und die drei Charaktere sind gefangen, alle starben doch vorher sagte Richtofen: "Stuhlinger , sie sollen ihr Schicksal erneut Akzeptieren." Sie werden von Richtofen durch die Zeit zurück zum Anfang teleportiert und erhalten eine zweite Chance. 31. Dezember 1933, die 4 Häftlinge Chazz Palminteri, Joe Pantoliano, Michael Madsen und Ray Liotta sitzen ihre Strafe auf Alcatraz ab. Doch an diesem Tag hatten es die vier satt, einer der vier stellte sich krank um so den Wärter anzulocken und ihn dazu zu bringen, die Zelle zu öffnen, als der Wärter näher kam tötete er ihn und schon war er frei, er öffnete die anderen Zellen und sie entwaffneten die Leiche. Als sich die vier über die Flucht unterhielten bemerkten sie, dass der Wärter den sie gerade eben getötet haben, wieder aufstand, weshalb sie begannen den Wärter zu schießen. Als sie den Wärter getötet hatten, fanden sich sich plötzlich auf einer zerstörten Version von Alcatraz wieder in dem sie von Horden von Zombis angegriffen werden. Als sie versuchten zu flüchten wurde jeder von ihnen von den Zombies getötet wodurch sie ins "Jenseits " kamen, ein Zustand indem sie tot und sozusagen ein Geist sind und sich selbst wiederbeleben müssen. In Buried muss der Spieler nun endgültig den Plan von Maxis oder Richtofen beenden. Wenn Richtofen gewinnt, so überlistet er Maxis und der hört einfach auf zu existieren. Der Körper von Samuel Stuhlinger wird dann von Richtofen besetzt, jedoch muss dieser entsetzt feststellen, dass Samuel mit ihm zusammen im Körper ist. Richtofen sagt am Ende: Mach so weiter wie bisher und ich lasse dich eine Weile in Ruhe. Hilft man jedoch Maxis, so bemerkt man das Maxis der Böse ist und nicht Richtofen. Maxis will nun die Welt zerstören, mit all dessen Bewohnern. In Origins wird nun die richtige Geschichte erzählt. Anscheinend soll alles was vorher bekannt war falsch sein. Im Norden Frankreichs wurde während dem ersten Weltkrieg ein Templer Orden, tief unten in einer Miene gefunden. Dort bemerkten sie das immer noch Menschen dort waren. Jedoch enttarnen sie sich als blutrünstige Zombies, die nun die Mienenarbeiter überrannt haben. Unsere vier Protagonisten treffen dort das erste mal aufeinander und kämpfen nun gegen die Zombies, samt Robotern, welche ebenfalls die Helden töten wollen. Die Menschen, welche die Roboter lenkten, sind auch tot und befinden sich immer noch in den Robotern. Nun müssen die vier Protagonisten die vier heiligen Templer Stäbe zusammen bringen, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Als man das Spiel beendet, kommt jedoch eine merkwürdige Cutscene. Anscheinend hat Samantha nur alles erfunden. Sie und ihr Freund Eddi haben mit ihren Zombies Spielzeugen gespielt und haben eine Geschichte mit Helden erschaffen, von denen sie sich wünschen, dass sie real wären. Ein merkwürdiger Ton ist zu hören und Ludvig bittet die beiden in den Keller zu gehen. Eddie sagt das er noch gar nicht dran war und Samantha antwortete das er morgen die Spielregeln machen könne. Beide verlassen den Raum und Samantha sagt nur noch einen einzigen Satz, als Eddie meint das er sich wünsche, das seine Helden doch real wären. "Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber wir bringen alles in Ordnung. Dad sagt er hat einen Plan". Ob es nun alles Einbildung war oder doch alles echt, bleibt ungeklärt. Weiteres Karten *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *Five *Dead Ops Arcade *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La *Moon *Nuketown Zombies *Green Run **Bus Depot **Tunnel (Keine offizielle Karte) **Diner **Farm **Maisfeld (Keine offizielle Karte) **Kraftwerk (Keine offizielle Karte) **Town *Die Rise **Wolkenkratzer *Mob of the Dead *Buried *Origins Perk-a-Cola Getränke *Juggernog *Wiederbelebung *Dr.Niete *Doppelfeuer Malzbier *Eselstritt *Grabstein *Todes-Daiquiri *Speed Cola *Stamin-Up *Who is Who *Electric Cherry *Vulture Aid Modi *TranZit *Schmerz *Überleben *Mutiert Charaktere *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Edward Richtofen *Takeo Masaki *Ludvig Maxis *Samantha Maxis *Gersch *Yuri Zavoyski *Danny Trejo *Sarah Michelle Gellar *George A. Romero *Fluffy (Hund) *Robert Englund *Michael Rooker *Peter McCain *H. Porter *Sophia *Marlton Johnson *Abigail "Misty" Briarton *Samuel Stuhlinger *Russman *T.E.D.D. *Chazz Palminteri *Joe Pantoliano *Michael Madsen *Ray Liotta Easter Eggs *Kassimir mechanismus *Major Easter Egg *Eclipse Easter Egg *Vollenden sie Richtofens Plan *Teddy Bär Easter Egg *Der Turm von Gebrabbel *Hohe Wartungsarbeiten *No One Escapes Alive *Wieselflink Hidden Songs *Damned *Undone *The One *Lullaby for a Deadman *Beauty of Annihilation *115 *Abracadavre *Not Ready to Die *Pareidolia *Coming Home *Carry on Zombiearten *Zombies *Kriecher Zombies *George A. Romero *Waldbewohner *Avogadro *Zombie Affen *Pentagon Dieb *Höllenhund *Napalm-Zombie *Astronauten Zombies *Brutus Wunderwaffen *Strahlenkanone *Zap Gun/ Wavegun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Jet Gun *31-79 JGb215 *Donnerkanone *Winterheulen *Affenbombe *V-R11 *Scavenger *Blundergat *BlundergatStab des Feuers *Stab des Windes *Stab des Eises *Stab des Blitzes Pack-a-Punch *Pack-a-Punch *Pack-a-Punch Waffen (WaW) *Pack-a-Punch Waffen (BO) *Pack-a-Punch Waffen (BOII) Weiteres *Mystery Box *Element 115 *Avenged Sevenfold *Elena Siegman *Kevin Sherwood *Scharfschützenschrank *Teleporter *Gruppe 935 *Bus *Area 51 *Power-Ups *Eisrutsche *Schleuder *Teddy Bär *Herunterladbare Karten *Dampfschleuder *Permanente Perks *Der Wunderfizz Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II